


Ivy Town Chronicles

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ivy Town, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor, Smut, Suburbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's adventures in Ivy Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oliver and felicity are (very nearly) caught in the act by their new neighbors. Based on a scene from Desperate Housewives.

The living room was filled with boxes. They had been shipped from Starling to Ivy Town the previous day. They hadn’t made much progress as far as unpacking went. Neither of them really minded, though. They had much more interesting things to do than unpack.

On the floor, in the living room, surrounded by boxes Oliver and Felicity were most certainly not putting any of their belongings away. 

Felicity straddled Oliver’s lap. One of his button up shirts was loosely draped over her petite body. Her lacy panties were moved just enough to the side that Oliver had access to her. Her matching bra tugged down a little from when Oliver had wanted to squeeze her without the cloth in the way. 

Now his hands gripped her ass as she thrust against him. His cock slid in and out of her with each slow thrust. She groaned loudly at the way he filled her. He stretched her walls in the most delicious way. 

“Oh god.” she got a bit louder. 

She pressed all the way down and slowly ground her hips against his. 

“Fuck.” he squeezed her ass cheeks. 

They were both getting close, but she wanted to savor this. 

“Hello!” The sound of a strange woman’s voice suddenly filled their living room. 

Felicity stopped her movements and shoved her hand over Oliver’s mouth. They were hidden by a stack of boxes and she was hoping that she could just ignore her until she went away. 

“We’re here to welcome you to the neighborhood! The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in.” another woman spoke. 

_Jesus Christ how many people are here?_

“We know you’re home! You don’t have to be shy.” woman number three spoke.

Followed by woman number four. “Yes yes come out we have baked goods!” 

Felicity scowled and slowly slid off of Oliver. He pulled her hand back and adjusted her clothing before using the shirt to cover herself. She popped up from the boxes and gave her best forced smile to the neighbor women. 

“Hello, sorry I didn’t hear you the first time,” she slowly moved around the boxes. “I’m Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” 

The ladies gave her a slow blink. “What were you doing?” 

“Unpacking,” Felicity said without missing a beat. “I would actually like to get back to doing that.” 

Instead of leaving they all introduced themselves; Cindy, Laura, Helen, and Susan. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you but…” 

Helen interrupted her. “We were hoping to meet your husband too. Is Mr. Smoak here?” 

“Not my husband. My boyfriend, Oliver, is here somewhere…. but he’s…”

She was interrupted again; this time by Oliver. He leaned up over the boxes keeping his lower half covered because he still had a very large problem. He put his elbows on the boxes and gave his usual charming smile. 

“Hello, ladies,” he said. “Oliver Queen. The boyfriend.” 

The neighbor women looked from Oliver and then to Felicity. It took a moment, but Felicity swore that she heard the lightbulb going off in their heads. 

Three of them giggled while their apparent leader, Laura, gave a soft smile. “It has been nice to meet the both of you,” she started to usher the other women towards the door. “I’ll let you get back to your unpacking.” she used air quotes. 

“Thank you.” Felicity said trying not to sound annoyed. 

“Oh,” Helen came back to hand Felicity a plate of cookies. “Here you go.” 

Felicity took it, but her shirt slid open revealing her lace bra and panty set. 

Helen giggled again before turning towards the rest of the ladies. 

“We’re having a barbeque tomorrow. It’ll be at the house directly across the street. Feel free to come over if you have the time.” Laura said before giving her own little laugh. 

When they were gone Felicity went over and made sure the door was locked. “We are never leaving that unlocked again.”

She set the cookies on the coffee table and turned back to Oliver. 

“They seemed nice, though.” he mumbled. 

Felicity waited for him to lie back and then got back into position. “Do you want to talk about how nice the trespassing neighbors are or do you want me to…” she raised a brow. 

“No more talking about neighbors, got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what started as a oneshot is now a little series. i would like to thank bstokeling91 for the #IvyTownChronicles comment because it cracked me up and made for the perfect title of this series.


	2. Mini Ollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a high school senior with a familiar playboy attitude hits on Felicity.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here.” Felicity pouted up at Oliver.

He rolled his eyes at her. “This is the first thing we’ve been invited to we couldn’t just skip.” 

“You are perfectly capable of saying ‘no’ to a bunch of women.” 

“I want to be on our neighbors’ good side.” 

Felicity huffed, but didn’t argue further. 

Oliver took her hand and walked with her across the street to the barbeque being held by Laura and Adam Hoffman. Apparently they had many brunches and barbeques throughout the summer. Felicity was thrilled by the idea of spending oodles of time with her neighbors. 

She left Oliver by the grill and went to find something to drink. She was partway to the table full of refreshments when a young man moved in front of her. 

“Excuse me.” she muttered trying to walk around him. 

“Are you new around here?” he asked moving in front of her again.

“Yes.” she tried not to sound too annoyed. 

“Hi, I’m Jonas,” he held his hand out to her. “My friends call me Joey.” 

Felicity blinked a couple of times. She took a moment to actually look at him. He was tall about Oliver’s height and size. He was young, though. He couldn’t have been more than nineteen. He was handsome; chiseled, blonde hair, blue eyes. But he was handsome in a way that just by looking at him you knew he was well aware of this fact. 

“Felicity.” she shook his hand. 

He didn’t let her pull her hand away and instead pressed a kiss to the top. “You’re very beautiful.” 

Felicity snorted and pulled her hand back. “You’re too much.” she laughed and moved to get around him this time. 

She couldn’t believe this kid. He must have thought he was such a smooth operator. How cheesy. She picked up a wine cooler from a tin full of ice. 

“You’ve got to be too young to be drinking that.” he said obviously not giving up. 

“I know you are.” Felicity took a drink. 

“Just barely,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Most women don’t care.” 

She raised a brow at him. “Is that so?” 

“Actually, they like it.” 

This kid was going to kill her with laughter. “So, you think I’m like those women?” 

He nodded. “But different. You’re…. stunning.” 

These lines. “Too bad because I’m happily taken.” she made eye contact with Oliver for just a moment. 

As if he had read her mind he started towards her. “Is there a problem?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“No, I think Joey was just about to go do his homework.” 

Jonas’ shoulders slumped and he shuffled off looking more than a little dejected. 

“What was that kid’s problem?” Oliver asked reaching for a drink of his own. 

“He was just a little out of his league.” she said with another laugh. 

“Oh?” Oliver looked at her and pulled her close. 

“Mhmm.” she hummed and took another drink. 

“He seemed like a jerk.” 

Felicity nearly choked on her drink as she laughed. Oliver looked very confused, but she decided that explaining to him that Joey reminded her of the Ollie she had heard of in stories was a little too mean.


	3. Peeping Wine Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in ivy town felicity becomes obsessed about closing curtains for sexy times since she heard two trophy wives gossiping about a peek into a particular steamy moment of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the original post and moved it here because I thought it fit the story better here. (:  
>   
> I'm also thinking that this would probably be the third or fourth bbq that they've attended

“Did you hear what happened?”

“What?”

“Susan and Cindy saw those two, Oliver and Felicity, having sex in the middle of the afternoon.”

Felicity promptly choked on her mimosa. She knew she shouldn’t have been eavesdropping on the women at the barbeque, but now she was kind of glad that she did. Laura and Helen chattering away about her sex life and now all of Ivy Town probably knew.

_Damn peeping Toms…. Peeping wine moms._

She was officially ready to go home, but Oliver seemed to be enjoying himself. He was off standing by the grill with Adam. Felicity still couldn’t understand how Oliver fell into this suburban guy role. He did the socializing well, always up early on the weekends to do the Farmer’s Market, and then brunch. It was probably at least somewhat reminiscent of the way he and his family lived when he was young. Now, she was just waiting for him to start coaching a little league team or something.

Felicity shook her head and downed her second mimosa. She was about to walk away when she heard the giggling near her end and more talking.

“Cindy said she had never seen a man do…. _that_ for so long.”

She was torn between being annoyed and being slightly amused by the fact Laura couldn’t even say _go down on_ or any other variation of cunnilingus.

“Goodness, I’m jealous.” The women giggled again.

“Right because either of you venture outside the realm of missionary with the lights off,” Felicity muttered under her breath.

She finally gave up and walked towards Oliver. “Oliver.” she hummed sweetly.

“Hmmm?”

“I think it’s time to head back home. You know I have that thing I need to work on.” Yeah she was terrible at lying and coming up with excuses, but she didn’t care.

Oliver blinked a couple of times before nodding. “Oh okay.”

“Unless you want to stay…. and I can go.” she said almost hesitantly.

He shook his head. “Nope. It’s fine.”

* * *

That night when things were quiet and they were both relaxing Oliver started to lean in and press kisses to her neck.

“Feeling better?” he whispered against her skin. “You seemed tense after we left.”

“I guess,” Felicity mumbled. “That is helping, though.”

He smirked. “Good.”

Felicity let him give a few more kisses before she noticed that the large window in the living room was wide open again.

“Hold on.” She pulled away from him.

He gave her a confused look as she shut the curtains. “Okay…”

She hadn’t told him about what she had overheard, but she didn’t see a reason to. She could worry about it on her own.

“There,” Felicity sat back down beside him. “Where were we?”

Oliver smiled and leaned back in, this time, to kiss her lips. She carefully slid into his lap without breaking the kiss. She straddled him as her arms wrapped around his neck. She rolled her hips against his eliciting a moan from Oliver’s lips. He guided his hands to her ass and squeezed it tight. He pushed himself up and started to carry her towards the bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gripped onto her butt again.

“Mmm Oliver.” she moaned.

Felicity pulled back a little and realized the curtains were still open. She slid out of his grasp and stood.

“Wha… wait where are you going?” Oliver pouted up at her.

“Just a second,”

She was out of breath and incredibly turned on, but she needed to shut the curtains. She shut them quickly before finding her way back into his lap.

“Okay now we’re good.” she leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled back.

“What is with you and the curtains tonight?”

“Are you really going to put off sex to ask me about curtains?”

“Yes.”

Felicity frowned, but relented. “The wine moms saw us the other day.”

“Saw us….?” he raised his brows.

“Saw us when you had your head between my legs.”

A smirk pulled at his lips.

“This is not funny, Oliver.”

“It’s kind of funny.” he chuckled.

“Everyone knows what we do with our afternoons.” she sighed heavily.

“And mornings… and evenings.”

“Not. Funny.” Felicity leaned back and crossed her arms.

He was still laughing.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I bet you would find me less ridiculous if I gave a repeat performance.” he waggled his eyebrows.

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t know,” she started to say. “I doubt you can top last time.”

She might have still been annoyed with him, but at least she was going to get something out of this.

He wrapped his arm around her and moved so that he was on top and she was lying in the bed. “Challenge accepted.”

“I thought so.” She returned his smirk.

“Should I open the curtains back up or….” he teased.

Felicity smacked his arm gently. “No. You should get to work before I change my mind.”


	4. Baby Got Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oliver and felicity go for a jog in ivy town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i received a request for olicity smut... and this happened.

Oliver jogged down the sidewalk. Sweat dripped down his face and chest, but he wasn't anywhere near out of breath. The same couldn't be said for Felicity. She was panting heavily just ahead of him, mostly so that she wouldn't fall behind, but he couldn't deny that it was a nice view.

"Oliver!" 

"What?" he moved his gaze up to meet Felicity's when she turned her head. 

"Are you going to spend the entire time staring at my ass?" she spoke between breaths. 

"Would you blame me?" he said with a smirk. 

She rolled her eyes at him and turned her head forward. 

Oliver could have focused on the jog. He really could have, but Felicity happened to be wearing very tiny and very tight cotton shorts. The fabric hugged her curves in just the right way. The small of her back and her shoulders were equally on display with her strappy sports bra. 

"I'm heading back home." 

"Okay," he said almost on autopilot.

"You know you're going to give the ladies more to talk about," she slowed down her movements and turned so she was walking backwards.

He halted for a second before walking forward. "Oh well." 

"It doesn't bother you that we're the hot topic of the neighborhood?" 

"Nope," he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm kind of used to it… and at least they aren't talking about playboy, billionaire Ollie Queen getting drunk on the street." 

Felicity shook her head. "No one wants to hear about that." 

"Exactly." 

She laughed, but as she did her foot moved back onto a large branch. She sudden change in terrain caused her to stumble backwards. Oliver quickly moved forward and caught her around the waist. She gripped onto his bicep as he leaned back, righting her. Their bodies were suddenly only a few inches apart. His hand dipped down lower until he found her butt. He squeezed one ass cheek, causing her to groan. 

"We should get back home," she breathed out. 

He licked his lips and nodded. Their neighbors were definitely going to be talking about the fact that their jog ended in 9am sex, but Oliver really couldn't bring himself to care. They moved faster than they had in awhile. Felicity nearly tripped again, but they managed to get into their house in one piece. 

As soon as the door was closed Oliver moved forward and pulled her close to his body. Their lips met and they hungrily kissed each other. His hands went to her ass again. This time he squeezed both cheeks tightly. 

"Mmm, Oliver," she groaned against his lips. 

He lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms went around his neck. They kissed as he walked them into the bedroom. They only parted when he set her down, so that they could tear their clothing off. 

When Felicity was nude she moved up onto her knees and wiggled her ass at him.

"God yes," he moaned watching her. 

He loved that he didn't even have to ask. She just knew. Then again he was being rather obvious earlier. 

"You're so beautiful," he leaned over and kissed her back. 

His hand caressed her ass as his lips trailed across the scar on her shoulder blade. His free hand wrapped around his already hardening cock. He stroked himself slowly and pulled back. After a couple strokes he bit down on his lip and dragged his cock over her beautiful butt. He gently teased her crack, gripping onto her hip. 

"Oliver," she whined. 

Felicity happened to be the biggest tease, but if he teased her she whined a lot. He didn't mind it, though. He moved his cock lower and dragged it across her wet pussy. She shuddered beneath him and moaned out his name. 

He finally slipped between her folds. He felt the warmth and wetness of her walls squeeze him tight. 

"Fuck," he moaned. 

Oliver didn't waste any time. He held onto her hips and began to thrust forward. His thrusts were rough and quick. Each one elicited an incredible sound from his girlfriend; a pant, a moan, or a gasp, all the sounds that came from her were music to his ears. 

He pulled her back against him. Her hips met his ass and he ground against her. 

"Yes!" she shrieked. 

He smirked and pulled back only to slam forward to do it again. He kept going. He always wanted to push her over the edge first. There was nothing like the feeling of her shaking and his cock being squeezed by her fluttering walls. 

One of his hands snaked around to find her clit. As much as he would like to drag this out all morning he knew they were both craving that sweet release. His fingers found her clit and started to rub in quick circles. 

"Oh god," Felicity got louder. 

Oliver thrust and rubbed. He only pulled his fingers away when she started to tremble. Both hands gripped onto her hips again as he rolled his hips forward. Felicity trembled and her walls clenched. 

He moaned out her name and kept going, though his thrusts became erratic. 

"Fuck fuck fuck, Felicity!" he shouted as his balls tightened. 

His cock throbbed inside of her. He coated her walls with his sticky cum. He didn't stop moving until both of them had started to come down from their climaxes.

Felicity slumped forward and he carefully pulled out of her. 

"You're amazing," he said as he lay down beside her. 

"You always say that," she gave a breathy laugh. 

"Because it's true," he smiled and leaned over to kiss her. 

Felicity lazily kissed him back. 

Oliver pulled back a little just to look at her face. She was so gorgeous, so sweet, so amazing, and he couldn't believe that this was his life now. 

"Stop staring," she said, giving him a gentle push, "We need to take a shower." 

He laughed, "Alright alright. Shower it is." 

Felicity took another moment before crawling out of bed. Oliver quickly followed. His eyes stuck on her ass, enjoying the way her hips swayed. He took another couple steps forward and smacked her on the ass. 

"Hey!" she giggled. 

"Sorry about that," he said with a grin, "Couldn't help myself."


	5. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tube socks, rock music, and a plan for seduction

Felicity slid across the wood floor in a pair of tube socks. She only wore the socks, a pair of pink panties, and one of Oliver's button up shirts. A giggle fell from her lips when she caught the gaze of her boyfriend. He put one of his famous casseroles in the oven, famous because all the women on the block adored his cooking and frequently invited the both of them to potlucks.

Pour some Sugar on Me played from her speakers and filled the room. She shimmied and slid closer to him. 

"Pour some sugar on me…. Ooh in the name of love," she wasn't the best singer in the world, but that didn't stop her from trying. 

Oliver laughed, bringing a brightness to his eyes and crinkles in the corners that she loved. She slid a little too far and nearly fell over, when he caught her and pulled her close. 

"So much for my plans to seduce you," she joked. 

"You don't have to go to all this work to seduce me," he replied. 

She shuffled backwards, "I know," she smiled up at him, "But this is fun." 

"Mmm," he watched her as she moved again, "Fun for me too." 

"Dance with me," she said it more as a command than a question, "I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah…" she sang and shook her hips. 

"You know I'm not a dancer," he said slowly, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt." 

Oliver stepped forward and put his hands on her hips. He squeezed gently before letting his hands cup her ass. 

"That is not dancing," she giggled. 

"My bad," he smirked. 

Leaning up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stole a kiss. So, maybe they weren't going to dance, but she could live with making out with him. He kissed her back and reached down to pull her body up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. 

He set her on the edge of the counter, pressing his hands against the counter. She could hear the song fading into the next one, but she didn't care about the music anymore. Running her hands through his hair, she kissed him more passionately. She nipped at his lower lip and dragged her tongue across the same spot. He moaned, parting his lips, allowing her entrance into his mouth. 

A timer dinged somewhere near them. 

"No," she whined. 

"I have to check on the potatoes," Oliver panted. 

At the moment, she couldn't care less if their side dish burned, she just wanted Oliver. He pulled back from her, giving her a quick glance at his pink lipstick smeared lips, and the fact he was starting to have a little (actually not so little) problem a bit lower. She bit back a smirk and watched him check on the dumb potatoes. 

"By the way," he said, closing the oven back up, "You're wearing my socks." 

"Nope," she gave a cheesy grin. 

"They go past your knees," he pointed out. 

Shaking her head, she said, "That proves nothing." 

Oliver leaned back in, "Stealing my shirts and my socks. I'm going to need some payback." 

"What? Are you going to wear my clothes?" she teased. 

"Maybe," he gave her a deadpan expression. 

"Shut up you are not," she laughed and smacked him in the arm. 

His serious façade broke and he laughed loudly. 

"Now stop fooling around so I can compensate you," she grabbed his shirt and tugged him closer. 

"Steal my clothes and I get to make out with you? Seems fair," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. 

She giggled against his lips, but happily kissed him back. Felicity was starting to think she might have to steal his clothes more often. He loved it and they were extra comfy, so really it was a win-win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been writing so much angst lately and [captainsamell](captainsamell.tumblr.com) requested I throw in some fluff so here we are! Hope y'all enjoy.


	6. Lazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a lazy day doing chores in ivy town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a repost that fit better here than anywhere else (:

Felicity sat in a laundry basket just outside of her closet. She was supposed to be putting her clothes in the washer, but she got distracted by a Popular Science magazine she had lying around. She probably shouldn’t have been sitting in a pile of dirty clothes, but she really couldn’t bring herself to care. Oliver was downstairs being anal about the spotlessness of the kitchen. She was pretty sure she had some time before he came looking for her.

The sound of him clearing his throat brought her attention away from the magazine. She lowered it until it was just below her eyes. “Well, I was wrong about that.”

He raised a brow. “Wrong about what?”

“That I had more time to be lazy.” She smiled sheepishly behind the magazine.

“This isn’t getting the house clean.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “You know I hate chore day.”

“Cleaning is relaxing.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You’re just weird.” She teased.

Oliver leaned down and picked up the basket she was sitting in. He held both sides as if it weighed nothing. Turning he started towards the laundry room.

“Are you going to throw me in the washer too?” She set the magazine in her lap and looked up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe.”

“Shut up.” Felicity laughed.

He returned her smile and set the basket down in front of the washing machine. He reached down holding out his hand for her. Felicity gripped onto his hand and climbed out of the basket. She leaned against the dryer while he started the laundry. Her eyes moved over him, a small smile pulling at her lips. She never would have thought of Oliver as being domestic, but he really was. He enjoyed cooking and cleaning. He got up early in the morning to jog and hit the farmer’s market. He reveled in this life of mimosas, gated communities, wine moms, and potlucks.

To Felicity it was a little boring, but she liked seeing Oliver happy. It was the first time in the over three years that she had known him that he looked completely content.

“Is there something on my face?” Oliver asked turning towards her. “Or are you just staring.” He reached over and turned the washer on.

Felicity smirked and moved forward. “Yep, it’s right,” She leaned up and grabbed onto his chin. She tugged him down closer to her face. “Here.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Got it.” He chuckled. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

“We still have chores to do.” He mumbled.

Felicity leaned back and put her hands on his shoulders. “Oliver, are you really going to turn down making out with me for cleaning?”

He paused for a moment.

“Are you thinking about it?!” She was almost offended.

“No…” He lifted her up by her hips and sat her down on the dryer. “I would choose kissing you every time.” He kissed her again.

“Mmm, that’s better.” She smiled against his lips.

“We do have to finish our chores eventually, though.” He leaned back just a little.

“Oliver, I swear to god.” She whined.


End file.
